Shattered (episode)
A temporal distortion shifts sections of Voyager into different timeframes, and only Chakotay can restore the ship to normal. Summary While Chakotay and Captain Janeway enjoy a dinner in the captain's quarters – or rather attempt to, when her replicator decides to burn her pot roast – the encounters a temporal anomaly. Chakotay quickly runs down to engineering while the captain gets to the bridge. In engineering, Chakotay tries to prevent a warp core breach, but a surge of temporal energy travels through the core, and hits him. He is quickly transported to sickbay showing signs of progeria in various organs of his body and a strange occurrence of other organs being that of a child. The Doctor develops a treatment for his condition, and Chakotay heads off to the bridge to find the captain after The Doctor informs him he cannot contact anyone else, although Chakotay is puzzled by The Doctor's sudden ignorance of his mobile emitter. Once in the turbolift, a strange wave of light sweeps from above as the lift rises to the bridge. Then when Chakotay arrives on the bridge, he is stared at and Janeway acts as if she doesn't know him. The captain's hair is much like that of when Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay is escorted by security into Janeway's ready room, where she informs him that Voyager is on its way after the Maquis in the Badlands, and that Chakotay is her primary target. He is taken to the brig, but the officers with him vanish as they go down in the turbolift, and he arrives in engineering during the Kazon takeover of Voyager by Seska. Chakotay manages to escape through another distortion and flees to sickbay, where he realizes that The Doctor's treatment allows him to pass through the time distortions. With this in mind, Chakotay takes a hypospray with the serum in it and heads back to the bridge, where he confronts the past Janeway once more. Chakotay tells her that an anomaly has hit the ship in the future causing him to shift into the past. Janeway tells him that her helmsman (assumed to be Lieutenant Stadi, although there is no official evidence of this) walked out of her ready room into the corridor and disappeared. However, the occurrence doesn't sway Janeway into believing Chakotay, so he claims the hypospray holds poison and presses it against Janeway's neck, threatening to kill her. Chakotay, still holding the captain, heads off in the direction that the crew member had gone before they disappeared. The two shift into another timeline, Chakotay having injected Janeway with the hypospray seconds earlier. Chakotay explains to Janeway that it is all true and that they are good friends in the future. Still skeptical, Janeway offers her help in formulating a plan, but they must get to sickbay. On the way to sickbay, they pass into another timeframe, one where the crew is knocked out. Chakotay theorizes that it may be either the timeframe when Voyager was under the influence of the dream species or when Voyager encountered the telepathic pitcher plant. Chakotay and Janeway head off to inject the necessary packs passing through time into when Voyager was infected by the macrocosm bugs. They enter astrometrics to find Icheb and Naomi Wildman as adult Starfleet crewmembers, surprised to see them since in their timeline, the captain and her first officer had died seventeen years earlier. Icheb and Naomi reveal that the ship has been fractured into thirty-seven different timeframes. Naomi wishes that Seven of Nine was there to help them but tells Chakotay and Janeway that they don't know when or where she is. They find her in Cargo Bay 2, still a pure Borg drone, with the other Borg drones that beamed aboard during their alliance. She informs them that the way that Borg vessels keep in temporal sync is by projecting a chroniton field and suggests that if they modify the bio-neural gel packs that run Voyager's systems, it will return Voyager to Chakotay's timeline. The Doctor modifies a pair of bandoleers to resist the temporal barriers to hold the hyposprays. The Doctor starts talking about the Delta Quadrant, but Chakotay cuts him off, not wishing to violate the Temporal Prime Directive. Chakotay and Janeway head off to inject the necessary packs, first passing through time into when Voyager was infected by the macrocosm bugs. They find themselves having enter the holodeck into Tom Paris' favorite holoprogram, Captain Proton, where they are met by the various cheesy characters that they must get past to inject the gelpack in holodeck number two, mainly achieved by Janeway's reluctant impersonation of Queen Arachnia. In the transporter room, they encounter several members of the Maquis, including B'Elanna Torres and Ayala. They are hostile to Janeway and Chakotay, but allow them to inject the gelpack and leave. Janeway comments on Torres' comments about stranding them in the Delta Quadrant and Chakotay assures her that she did it for a good reason. When they enter the mess hall, they find it being used as a sickbay and injured crewmen litter the floor, being being treated by Tom Paris for radiation poisoning due to the temporal anomaly in Chakotay's timeline. Neelix gives Janeway some coffee, while Chakotay injects the gelpack. Janeway then finds a badly-injured Tuvok, who greets her before dying. In a turbolift Janeway hatches an alternative plan: to bring the entire Voyager into her timeframe. She discusses her plan with Chakotay, who dismisses it, telling her about some of the people that she's helped over the years, such as Paris and Torres' marriage. They leave discussing Seska. She is in engineering, which is in the period that the Kazon took over the ship. She realizes that if Chakotay is there from the future, then they must have re-taken the ship from the Kazon and makes an attempt to bring the ship into sync with her timeframe. Meanwhile Janeway, Paris and Kim watch from the higher section of engineering. Paris and Kim leap onto two of the Kazon, while Naomi and Icheb correct the modification that Seska had already made. Ayala and Torres disarm another Kazon guard, while Janeway points a rifle at Seska. She disarms Janeway and holds a weapon to her head, forcing all of them to drop their weapons. Seska is about to kill Janeway when Borg-Seven enters engineering, repelling Seska's shots with a Borg force field. She grabs Seska around the neck, forcing her to release Janeway. This means that Chakotay can initiate the pulse, thus erasing the memories of the other participants while Chakotay averts the events that caused the anomaly. Back in the captain's quarters in the present, Captain Kathryn Janeway asks Chakotay about the experience. He declines to answer, gently reminding her of the Temporal Prime Directive. Of course, when Janeway surprises Chakotay by saying he should go to the cargo bay to get more Antarian cider, and Chakotay asks her how she found about it, Janeway also declines to answer, reminding him of the Temporal Prime Directive as well. Memorable Quotes "You're going to have the opportunity to study things no human has ever seen before." "''Including some very large germs." : - Chakotay and Janeway (from 2371), after they narrowly escape a macrovirus "Commander, in case you were wondering... I never told Neelix where you hid that cider." : - Adult Icheb, in an alternate future (2394) "Your plan is inefficient." "Why?" "There are only two of you. If I were to assimilate you into a small Borg collective, you could then assimilate others. The work would proceeded more quickly." "Sorry, but I like my plan better. We will be back." : - Seven of Nine and Janeway "Just exactly..how close do we become?" "Let's just say... there are some barriers we never cross." : - Janeway (from 2371) and Chakotay, as the captain wonders about the close friendship that she and Chakotay share "Once, a long time ago, I called this replicator a glorified toaster. It never forgave me." : - Janeway, after burning yet another pot roast "If Seven's idea works, Tuvok and those other crewmen will be fine." "They'll still be stuck in the Delta Quadrant. If the temporal anomaly doesn't kill them something else will – the Borg, telepathic pitcher plants, macroviruses – the Delta Quadrant is a death trap!" "What about the temporal prime directive?" "To hell with it!" : - Janeway (from 2371) and Chakotay, as the captain suggests realigning the ship with her timeframe to prevent Voyager from getting stuck in the Delta Quadrant "What's going on, and what the hell are you doing in that uniform?" : - Torres (from 2371), when Chakotay enters the transporter room with Janeway "I'd like to thank you now, for putting your doubts aside and helping me to put mine aside as well. Good luck to each of you." : - Janeway (from 2371), just before the timeline is restored "That is not the future I have in mind." "In that case... goodbye Chakotay" : - Chakotay and Seska "Have you ever heard of a lightning rod? In about three seconds we're going to need one." : - Chakotay to Torres after the timeline has been restored Background Information * This episode revisits periods on Voyager from the episodes, , , (not because the lights are dimmed), , , , Stardate 49624 (The Doctor's time period in sickbay, a year prior to ) and the year 2394. * This episode is the last appearance of Seska (Martha Hackett), the Kazon, and Doctor Chaotica (Martin Rayner) on the series. * Tuvok's "dying last words" are a variation on Spock's last words to Kirk in . The background music during this scene is the standard Star Trek introduction score. * Ryan's voice was altered in post production to give it a multi-track resonance. This was missing from her early scenes at the beginning of Season 4. A possible explanation for this alteration is Ryan's familiarity with the character, which led to her losing the monotone, characterless intonation Ryan was able to bring when the character was new to her. This can be evidenced by the knowing look she offers as Janeway walks away from her, a look the newly-introduced Seven of Nine never made. A similar dichotomy can be found in flashbacks involving Janeway's hair bun. So much time had passed that stylists were never able to recreate it exactly, given that Kate Mulgrew's hair color was constantly changing. * Chakotay makes mention of "The Ocampans". Beginning with the "Caretaker", whenever referring to the plural form of this race they are always called "The Ocampa" never "Ocampans". * This was the first original Star Trek episode to air in the 21st century (January 17, 2001). Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Costumes For A Series. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.6, . * As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities collection. Links and references Guest stars *Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman *Nicholas Worth as Lonzak *Martha Hackett as Seska Co-stars *Mark Bennington as adult Icheb *Vanessa Branch as adult Naomi *Anthony Holiday as Rulat *Terrell Clayton as Andrews * Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala and Satan's Robot *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick *Jophery C. Brown as stunt double for Anthony Holiday References ''Al-Batani'', USS; analeptic; anetrizine; Antarian cider; base pair; astrometrics; Ayala; Badlands; bio-neural gel pack; Captain Proton; chroniton; chrono-kinetic surge; Dante's Inferno; Johnson, Mark; Kazon; Kazon-Nistrim; macrovirus; Maquis; Mollie; neurogenic field; neutrino; positronic relay; Queen Arachnia; replicator; Satan's Robot; Seska; spatial rift; Taurus Ceti IV; Taurus Ceti system; telepathic pitcher plant; temporal flux; Temporal Prime Directive; thermal regulator; toaster; transwarp conduit |next= }} Category: VOY episodes de:Zersplittert es:Shattered fr:Shattered nl:Shattered